Try
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: A short oneshot on Russ' thoughts in the season one episode Woman in Limbo on his sister.


**Another Family**

**A/N:So I watched a repeat episode of the Bones episode,Woman in Limbo earlier this week on TNT and I came up with this when I heard Russ tell Brennan that she'd formed herself a new family. It was obvious that he'd been hurt when he'd thought she'd hated him after their parents left. This is based off how I think he felt about not having his sister's trust anymore and how she ignored all of his calls every birthday. So this is set in season one.**

Their relationship hadn't always been this way. There was a time many years ago that Tempe used to adore him and see him as her hero. He'd kept her safe,made sure that people didn't pick on her. They'd played the game of Marco,Polo. It was his way of letting her know that he was always there. Reassuring her. But then their mother and father had left. Just plain out abandoned them. He remembered Tempe sitting by the window,waiting for their car to show up in the driveway. Waiting to hear their parents voices in the kitchen as breakfast was made. She hadn't opened her Christmas presents. She wouldn't talk to him. It was like she blamed him for their parents leaving. Everyone had been telling Russ that Temperance would be better off in foster care.

He'd left her standing on their front porch,watching him as he walked slowly torwards his car,looking back only once before he climbed in,put the keys in the ignition and hit the gas pedal.

He'd called her every year on her birthday for years now since he found out where she lived and worked. She'd ignored all the calls and it had become clear to Russ that his sister didn't want anything to do with him. But he hadn't given up on her. If she'd just realise why he left....

But that was Tempe. Hadn't ever been her. She wouldn't listen to his reasons.

It was by mere string of fate that he was here with her now. Brought back because the remains of their mother,Christine Brennan---Ruth Keenan had been found. He'd seen the look on her face as Agent Booth had walked him up the platform of the Jefforsonian. She'd had a kid,probably in his twenties standing beside her,studying the skull.

She'd been so angry. She'd walked right past him,saying how she didn't want him there.

He had told her that she'd left him. That she wouldn't speak to him that she acted like she hated him. That he left because everyone was telling him she'd be better off in foster care and he had thought they were right because he couldn't find a way to help her. He'd told her how she'd made herself a new family with Hodgins,Angela,Zach,Dr Goodman,and Booth. That he didn't matter to her anymore and from what he could tell,it was true. She trusted them implicitly. Especially the FBI agent.

And then Tempe had learned the cold facts about their parents. The fact of them being bank robbers---criminals. The fact that they were really Max and Ruth Keenan not Matt and Christine Brennan as they'd said. And Temperance's real name was Joy and Russ had been Kyle. She'd made him tell her their real names before she accused him of witholding information and slapping him.

He'd went back to his job at the carnival after giving all the information he could give on why their parents ran and why their mother was dead. She'd shown up with Booth after closing the case. She'd handed him his favorite marble from his childhood,the one she'd said he couldn't take because it was evidence,though he knew the real reason and she'd told him she'd realised that he'd had only been nineteen and that he wasn't to blame for choosing to leave,not really. And then she'd invited him back to her place to stay at her apartment and for the first time in fifteen years,their game of Marco,Polo was resumed and they'd shared a hug. And finally,Russ felt like he had his family back. His baby sister finally forgave him.

It wasn't perfect but it was a start. He knew there was alot of time lost to make up for. He would have to get her to trust in him again,trust that he wouldn't abandon her but he'd do it.

End


End file.
